<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like, comment, subscribe by haikyuutrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394142">like, comment, subscribe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutrash/pseuds/haikyuutrash'>haikyuutrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, M/M, Youtube AU, and things happened from there, in the same college, kenma is a gamer, kuroo is a vlogger, they collab because viewers asked them to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutrash/pseuds/haikyuutrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’ll see,” Kenma reluctantly said. By that, he meant that he would procrastinate his answer up until Kuroo forgot he'd even asked. Of course he wouldn’t star in a vlog. Kozume Kenma was a gamer, not a vlogger. He’d pretty much convinced himself that there was no way he would agree to Kuroo’s request.</i>
</p><p>  <i>But some way or another, he ended up on Kuroo’s channel a few days later.</i></p><p>###</p><p>Kenma is a popular gamer who live streams his gameplays. Meanwhile, his friend Kuroo is a vlogger who vlogs about the most random things. Somehow, they end up in each other's videos and find themselves starting to collaborate pretty often by viewer's requests and the eventual popularity of it. Chaos ensues (and unexpected things might just happen between them).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BHF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like, comment, subscribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you enjoyed this fanfic, don't forget to like, comment, and---i'm kidding. -_•</p><p>i hoped you enjoyed it though :')</p><p>this is probably the longest i've written so far LOL and it's based off a prompt i got from an online generator hehe (tbh I'm actually kinda satisfied with how it turned out)!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kodzuken <b>End World - Emerald Dungeon (Final Battle)</b> --- [LIVE]</p><p>Kenma’s fingers hit the keyboard repeatedly and aggressively as he mumbled to himself about the movement on the screen. The chat was running on an endless chain of comments but he didn’t have a moment to spare, with all that was going on in the fight. His eyes were stinging and at the verge of tears from staring at the laptop screen for such a long time, but he was in the middle of the final battle in the third stage of his newest video game and there was no way he could stop without completing it. Not when it was being live-streamed to over ten thousand viewers.</p><p>“Sorry I can’t read the chat,” he apologised as he continued smashing the keys with his fingers. “But ask any questions and I’ll reply when I’m done.” He’d gotten one of the middle bosses down to half a bar of health and the other had been defeated and disappeared off-screen. The battle didn’t seem like it was ending soon, however, judging from how many minions kept crawling out of nowhere. At least, he was still keeping up well with it. Under the circumstances of complete focus and no disturbance, Kenma was sure he would get through this as easily as every other stage.</p><p>Most of the comments in the chat contained encouragement and short commentary and even though Kenma couldn’t read what they were saying while he had his complete attention on the battle, it was nice to know that they enjoyed watching his gaming. As he destroyed another wave of minions, he was pleasantly surprised to see the final boss emerge from the shadows.</p><p>
  <tt><b>randomdude:</b> almost there!<br/>
<b>kodzuken_no.1_fan:</b> omg so cool!!!!!!! go kodzuken!!!!!!!! &lt;3<br/>
<b>gamergirl82849:</b> shhhhhh dont disturb him</tt>
</p><p>The health bar of the boss dropped from 100HP to 72HP, while Kenma’s avatar remained at a steady 68HP. There was a slight smile on his face as he controlled the movement of his avatar and dealt another attack to the boss. Every few seconds, he would step to the side to deal with a minion, but other than that it was a fairly smooth fight. “Last 20HP,” he mumbled as his finger hit a quick combination of keys. “Almost---”</p><p>“Oi Kenma!” A second voice travelled through the microphone and made an entrance on the live stream. On the small part of the live stream footage that showed the view from Kenma’s laptop facecam, a second face appeared, looking at the action on the screen. “You’re not supposed to be live streaming video games during a sleepover,” the same voice protested, clearly coming from the other person.</p><p>“Kuro, move,” Kenma said monotonously as his eyes remained glued to the screen and he prodded the other person away with his foot. The second face went off the camera, though it wasn’t before the chat was flooded with comments. Kenma didn’t seem to notice, but the topic of conversation in the chat had shifted greatly --- from the boss battle to the person who had appeared briefly on-screen.</p><p>
  <tt><b>champion111:</b> omg did yall see that???<br/>
<b>gk987:</b> who was that<br/>
<b>i_like_cats:</b>: <i>gk987</i> its kuroo the guy who does the vlogs XD how do u not know lololol<br/>
<b>gk987:</b> ohhhhh no wonder he lowkey looked familiar</tt>
</p><p>By the time Kenma finished off the boss and completed the stage, the chat was bustling with comments about the appearance of a popular vlogger in one of kodzuken’s streams. Kenma let out an exasperated sigh at the thought of how much explaining he’d have to do. Maybe he should have just done this stream on another day, when Kuroo wasn’t in his dormitory room. “Sorry about that,” Kenma said as the achievements he had unlocked began to surface on the game screen. He scrolled through the chat, looking at the thousands of viewers asking about why a famous vlogger like Kuroo was at his house.</p><p>
  <tt><b>gimme_food:</b> kodzukennnnn why is he there<br/>
<b>pOtAtO:</b> sUsPiScIoUs<br/>
<b>kodzuken_no.1_fan:</b> TELLUSTELLUSTELLUS</tt>
</p><p>That, would be a long story. Kenma had known Kuroo since they were children and they were pretty much childhood friends that grew up together, going to the same schools and all. Now that they were in college, they were still close friends and even though they were in separate dormitory rooms, they often had sleepovers at each other’s during the weekend. Sometime after high school, just a few weeks into college, Kenma had started to live stream his gaming after seeing Kuroo live stream things about his daily lives. Apparently they were called ‘vlogs’, something about being a video and a blog at the same time. Whatever it was, Kenma had found it fascinating that he could have thousands and maybe even millions of viewers watching him gaming.</p><p>And so here he was, finding himself overwhelmed by questions about his relationship with Kuroo and why the vlogger was in his room. “First of all,” Kenma tried to start, “we’re having a sleepover.” He honestly didn’t know what else he could say to explain what was happening. He looked towards Kuroo, trying to figure out what to say, only to see his face reflected on the screen of Kuroo’s phone camera.</p><p>kuroo_t <b>we’re having a sleepover and somebody is busy gaming &gt;:(</b> --- [LIVE]</p><p>“Kuro, what are you doing?” Kenma asked, his eyes squinting a little to read what was on Kuroo’s screen. “Is that...?” Oh, it most definitely was. Kuroo was live streaming their sleepover to his twenty-one thousand viewers. “Turn it off!” Kenma reached towards him to try and grab his phone, only for Kuroo to laugh and hold it high above his head.</p><p>The chat in Kenma’s stream was erupting once again, discussing why he’d gone off-screen and what was going on now. All Kenma could think about, however, was getting Kuroo’s phone and turning off the camera. He did <i>not</i> want to be in one of Kuroo’s vlogs and have to explain everything again to his followers once they saw it. “This is my best friend Kenma,” Kuroo said to his screen with a laugh, angling the camera so Kenma’s face was on the screen again.</p><p>Kenma grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Kuroo with as much strength as he could. “Kuro!” he argued. “Stop the stream!” Thankfully, the camera wasn’t showing his face anymore and had turned to a rather chaotic view of whatever was now happening.</p><p>Having been hit by the pillow, Kuroo rolled onto his side, still on the bed, his laughter filling the room. “Okay, okay,” he said, smirking and visibly trying to contain his laughter as he said a quick goodbye to his viewers and ended the stream. Once the camera went black for a moment and changed screens, Kenma let out a sigh of relief, glaring slightly at Kuroo before returning to his own stream.</p><p>“My apologies again,” he said to his viewers once he’d settled down. His game had long ended and was idling on the starting screen for the next stage. Deciding that it was enough gaming for a day, and knowing that Kuroo wouldn’t let him continue gaming without interruptions, Kenma closed off the game and returned to the live stream chat. The topics of the comments remained about the same, still asking what Kuroo was doing there, although a new string of comments had appeared.</p><p>
  <tt><b>c00l_d00d:</b> wait wait imagine if they did a collab<br/>
<b>kodzuken_no.1_fan</b>: <i>c00l_d00d</i> OMG I NEED TO SEE THAT!!!!!!!!!!</tt>
</p><p>There were several similar comments following that asking for a collaboration between kodzuken and kuroo_t. Kenma couldn’t understand the logic behind that --- one was a gaming and the other a vlogger. What were they supposed to do together? He looked at Kuroo and then back at the chat. “I suppose...I could see if he’d agree,” Kenma finally said, though he himself did not know what he was thinking. Well, there was no harm trying, was there? If it was what his viewers wanted, he’d try to give them that. “That’s all for today, thanks for watching,” he said with a small smile before he ended the stream.</p><p>Kenma collapsed onto his back on the bed, his arms spread out beside him. “Kuro,” he said, staring at the ceiling fan rotating round and round. “My viewers want a collab.”</p><p>Kuroo, who’d been sitting at the side of the bed and fiddling with his phone, turned around and looked at Kenma in surprise. “A collab? The two of us?” he asked. Kenma nodded. A wide smile spread across Kuroo’s face. “Actually, my viewers have been spamming the chat asking for that too.” He shifted closer to Kenma. “So do you want to...?” He didn’t finish his question but Kenma knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning?” Kenma asked. It was a Sunday so both of them would be free to stream. “We could try playing End World together and you could live stream it too,” he continued with a suggestion. That way, it would fit into Kenma’s stream and could also act as a vlog of their gaming together.</p><p>Kuroo nodded eagerly. “Alright, then you wanna turn in early so we can do it when we wake up?” he said, though a quick glance at the clock showed that it wasn’t ‘early’ anymore, but a few minutes past midnight.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kenma agreed, closing and carrying his laptop over to a table at the side before returning to his bed and tucking himself under the blanket. Kuroo got under the blanket on the other side and shut off the lights from the switch beside the bed.</p><p>“Goodnight, Kenma,” he said once darkness had taken over the room, leaving the only light as the small ray of moonlight shining past the curtains. Even in the dark, Kenma could tell that he was smiling.</p><p>Kenma closed his eyes. “Goodnight.” Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.</p><p>###</p><p>For the first time in the many sleepovers they’d had, Kenma woke up to find that Kuroo had already gotten changed and was preparing the live stream. “Kuro?” he said quietly, sitting up on his bed.</p><p>“Once you get changed we can start,” Kuroo said with a bright smile. Kenma nodded and got off his bed, heading to the bathroom with a set of fresh clothes. As much as he wouldn’t admit it, he was really looking forward to this collaboration. He’d done a few with other gamers, but with Kuroo? This would be the first time.</p><p>It was about half an hour later that they finished setting up their cameras and Kenma started his stream. It garnered half a hundred thousand viewers on each of their channels even before the game started, something that both of them hadn’t gotten before. Perhaps news had spread quickly that the two of them might be doing a collaboration sometime and now lots of people were waiting to watch it unfold.</p><p>kodzuken <b>playing End World with kuroo_t</b> --- [LIVE]</p><p>Kenma cleared his throat lightly and then turned to face the screen that he was using to stream for his channel. “So, um, hello again. By popular demand, I have brought someone to join me today.” He gestured at Kuroo, who waved and smiled at the camera. “I think most of you know him but for those who don’t, this is Kuro and today he will be playing End World with me.”</p><p>“Looking forward to that,” Kuroo said with a side smirk as he put on a set of headphones and the game, as well as his own stream, on his laptop. “I’ve never played this before,” he mumbled as he clicked a few buttons through the introductory screen.</p><p>“Read the pop-up instructions,” Kenma said, not turning to look at Kuroo as he started his game too. “We’ll go to the Sapphire Dungeon first since that’s a pretty easy one.” He leaned over to look at Kuroo’s screen and pointed at one of the stages that had been unlocked because the two of them were playing as a team.</p><p>“Easy for you.” Kuroo eventually made it to the right page and the game began. As usual, Kenma was rather quiet and only made the occasional comment, while Kuroo, on the other hand, had an exclamation at nearly everything that happened. As the game progressed past ten minutes and more people had found out about the stream, the views skyrocketed past half a million. Even those who’d never followed the two of them before had come to take a look at the unexpected collaboration between the two of them.</p><p>
  <tt><b>kodzuken_no.1_fan:</b> OMG ITS HAPPENING MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE<br/>
<b>randomdude:</b> wow for real??<br/>
<b>lol:</b> this is gonna be lit</tt>
</p><p>Kuroo was decent at the game, much to Kenma’s surprise. His fingers were nimble and looked as if they were running along the keys as they executed various actions in the video game. He was staring intently at the screen too, seemingly channeling all his focus onto it. He contributed to a lot of the battles, matching closely up to Kenma, who’d never thought Kuroo was the kind to be able to play video games.</p><p>They completed the stage earlier than Kenma had expected. “That was...quick,” Kenma said as he took off his headphones. He closed the game and read through the chat. It seemed like the video had gained a lot of popularity, judging from how he had more than double of his usual viewer count. Part of him felt a little awkward with such a huge audience, but it was a pretty cool experience as well. It wasn’t everyday that half a million people were watching him gaming.</p><p>Kuroo nodded in agreement. “Should we end here?” he asked Kenma, who nodded and ended his stream after bidding goodbye to his viewers. Kuroo did the same and the two of them closed their laptops. “That went well,” Kuroo said with a satisfied smile. “You know, we should try that again.”</p><p>“Hm?” Kenma looked at him. “Yeah, you were pretty good, actually. Maybe next time we could try a more difficult stage.” It seemed like this wouldn’t be the only collaboration they had --- there would certainly be more to come.</p><p>“You could star in my vlogs too,” Kuroo said with a playful smile. “I’m sure my viewers would want to see you.” Kenma huffed and looked away. As much as he was pleased with the number of views his gaming streams got, he wasn’t the kind to do vlogs, especially not with such a large audience. “Please?” Kuroo said, sliding closer to Kenma on the bed and tugging on his arm like a child.</p><p>“I’ll see,” Kenma reluctantly said. By that, he meant that he would procrastinate his answer up until Kuroo forgot he'd even asked. Of course he wouldn’t star in a vlog. Kozume Kenma was a gamer, not a vlogger. He’d pretty much convinced himself that there was no way he would agree to Kuroo’s request.</p><p>But some way or another, he ended up on Kuroo’s channel a few days later.</p><p>###</p><p>kuroo_t <b>us trying to bake in the dorm room (and failing)</b> --- [LIVE]</p><p>
  <tt><b>rainbowsprinkles:</b> hold up isnt that kodzuken??<br/>
<b>galaxy101</b>: woah woah woah we’ve been blessed</tt>
</p><p>The video started in a mess, with the camera shifting around for a few seconds before focusing on the Kuroo and Kenma standing in front of a few baking ingredients. After much persuasion, Kenma had given in and agreed to appear in one of Kuroo’s vlogs. They’d spent an hour debating what they would do, eventually coming to a conclusion they would try and bake a cake because it had seemed like a good idea.</p><p>“So what first?” Kuroo asked, looking at a piece of paper where he’d scribbled down a quick recipe the night before. They had miraculously found enough ingredients in the fridge in Kenma’s dorm to make a simple chocolate cake.</p><p>“You’re making me as if I would know,” Kenma said bluntly as he carefully picked a small bag of flour. “You’re the one who thought baking would be a great idea.” He took a glance at the recipe and measured out some of the flour, wondering if he was doing it right.</p><p>“Well, you agreed to it,” Kuroo said with a slight smile, taking a mixing bowl that they’d borrowed from one of Kenma’s neighbours and cracking an egg into it. “Although, I’m pretty sure we’re not doing it right.”</p><p>“No shit,” Kenma replied sarcastically. He was blindly following the recipe because...what else could he do? Definitely not bake. “I’m just following what you’re doing.” He pushed the bag of flour aside and searched the drawer for a whisk to stir up the cake mixture they’d someone formed.</p><p>“But I was following what <i>you</i> were doing!” Kuroo protested. He took another look at the recipe and reached over for some cocoa powder. “I think you need to put this first,” he said, pouring some into one of those baking cups and passing it to Kenma, spilling a little on the tabletop midway.</p><p>Kenma took it and poured it in. “I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing so I’ll take your word for that.” He continued mixing the batter before handing it over to Kuroo for him to take his turn. He walked over to the oven, only to realise he didn’t know how long they would need to bake the cake for. The batter was far from ready to go into the oven as well, with it still being in the mixing bowl. Kenma opened drawer after drawer before pulling out some a long rectangular box that had baking paper. He wasn’t sure if that was how people baked cakes, but he didn’t know any better so he placed it on the table. “Where did you even get the recipe from?” he asked as he spread the paper over a tray.</p><p>“The internet,” Kuroo replied, holding the finished batter out for Kenma to see. “Although...” he continued a few seconds later, looking a little embarrassed, “I might have skipped a few steps that I thought were unnecessary.”</p><p>“You what?!” Kenma said in disbelief, shooting a sharp glare at Kuroo. “You don’t just <i>skip</i> a step in baking! Kuro, what are you even thinking?!” He groaned in frustration as he finished laying out the paper. It was a little too late now, so they’ll have to make do with what they had.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kuroo apologised with a nervous laugh, starting to transfer the cake to the baking paper within the round metal mould. “But it does look like it’s going just fine.” Kenma found it hard to disagree. At the very least, it wasn’t a total disaster.</p><p>This clueless baking went on for hours, creating a mess of Kenma’s small kitchen area that Kuroo would later have to help clean up. The cake came out looking like a slab of badly-made chocolate fudge, but it tasted pretty decent by Kenma’s standards. A partial success, then. Kenma had nearly forgotten that the whole endeavor was being live streamed to half a million viewers all around the world. Comments were invading the chat one after another without end, up until the two of them thanked their viewers and ended the stream.</p><p>
  <tt><b>fangirl05:</b> ohmygosh this is so cuteeeee &lt;3<br/>
<b>lol</b>: don’t know if i should be saying this but they look good together<br/>
<b>kodzuken_no.1_fan:</b> <i>lol</i> aljdkasjdmasjdm ikr?????</tt>
</p><p>Following the popularity of their streams, Kenma found himself making more and more videos together with Kuroo, from gaming videos to random vlogs. Not that he minded though --- in fact, he found it rather enjoyable. It was nice spending time with Kuroo, even if it was just participating in his silly antics for all his viewers to see. Kenma could even say that he was starting to <i>look forward</i> to live streaming with Kuroo. And that, as much as he would never have expected it, was a great feeling.</p><p>###</p><p>kuroo_t <b>us at the arcade</b> --- [LIVE]</p><p>Even after live streaming with Kuroo for the past month, Kenma had never once had a live stream outside the comfort of his dormitory room. There was always a first time, though, and Kenma found his to be in a busy arcade a few streets down from their college campus. The arcade was more crowded than Kenma would have liked, but now that they were here, it was a little too late to back out. He did wonder how they would stream anything in such a place, though he knew that someone like Kuroo would always find a way. After purchasing some game tokens from the counter, Kuroo started the stream and Kenma followed him to one of the few vacant game machines --- a claw machine filled with prizes that gave the players a chance to win electronic devices.</p><p>His eyes lit up slightly at the sight of the prizes and Kenma inserted a few tokens to start a round before Kuroo could even say anything. The timer started its countdown of a minute and Kenma moved the joystick to position the claw, peeking from the side to check the alignment before pressing the red button to lower the claw. It moved down slowly and grabbed onto the box that promised a game console, much to Kenma’s delight, only to jerk violently as it retracted to the top and drop the box back down. The claw reached hovered and opened above the prize box empty-handed.</p><p>“Those machines are sometimes rigged,” Kuroo commented after watching what had happened. Kenma grumbled quietly to himself, unwilling to accept the failure, and inserted another few tokens. He played around five rounds with similar results before he finally admitted defeat and walked away with an indignant look on his face.</p><p>
  <tt><b>kodzuken_no.1_fan:</b> awwwww T^T<br/>
<b>UwU:</b> those stuff r hard to win<br/>
<b>gimme_food:</b> oof mood</tt>
</p><p>Kuroo hurried behind him, the screen of the live stream showing a blurry motion as they subconsciously headed over to one of the basketball machines. These kinds of physical things weren’t really his thing, so Kenma turned to leave. He wasn’t quick enough, however, for Kuroo inserted a few tokens and pulled Kenma back to join him, placing his phone that the stream was connected to on the side of the machine. With a defeated sigh, Kenma could do nothing but play along.</p><p>The game started and a few basketballs rolled down. Kenma delayed his actions and avoided touching them at first, not wanting to make a fool of himself, but eventually he found himself having no other choice as there were two that rolled down simultaneously and it would be obvious if he tried not to take a shot. Before him, Kuroo scored a clean shot, putting the pressure on Kenma to somehow measure up. Fun.</p><p>Kenma’s hands were shaking as he held the ball, taking a few seconds to aim before throwing it at what he thought would go through the hoop smoothly. A first try success would have been pure luck, which Kenma most obviously did not have, seeing from what happened to him at the claw machine. Instead, the ball landed right on the rim of the net and Kenma watched in anticipation, not knowing whether it would go in or not. It wobbled a slight bit, before it leaned towards one side --- the outside of the net. Kenma sighed, knowing it wouldn’t magically flip itself in.</p><p>But maybe magic wasn’t the only way. He looked up in surprise as he heard a small thud, only to see the shot he’d taken rolling into the hoop after being nudged by a second ball that Kuroo had supposedly thrown. It went in. It went <i>in</i>. And even if it wasn’t all Kenma’s effort, a small smile formed on his face. “Not so bad, huh?” Kuroo said with a small smirk. Kenma hid his smile and reached for another ball, tossing it towards the net. This time, it went straight in.</p><p>It was a pleasant surprise when they managed to beat the highest score of the day. They had cheated a little by playing with two people, but it was still an achievement nevertheless. “Wanna try that next?” Kuroo asked, nodding his head in the direction of two vacant racing game machines. Kenma agreed and started walking over, Kuroo following behind while fiddling with the live stream camera.</p><p>Kenma sat down in the machine beside the one where Kuroo was. He took a quick inspection of the buttons and pedals, figuring out which one was the accelerator and which was the break. It wasn’t one of those fancy racing games with gadgets and such things, but a simple one with regular driving gameplay. He’d played these a few times, so he did know how to use the machine. Well, that was a start. He slotted in the remaining of his tokens, realising they’d bought just enough for that as a last game.</p><p>“How about a race?” Kuroo challenged with a smirk on his face, placing the phone carefully between the two machines with the camera showing the both of them. His hands moved to the steering wheel and he tightened his grip, looking as if he was completely determined to beat Kenma in the game.</p><p>A challenge? Kenma could never say no to that. “What’s the prize?” he asked as the loading screen faded to a view of the track and the countdown began.</p><p>“The winner gets to ask for something from the loser,” Kuroo decided almost immediately. The countdown reached the last three seconds and each of them turned to look at the machine, oblivious to the chat that was swarmed with comments.</p><p>
  <tt><b>fangirl05:</b> who do yall think will win hehe<br/>
<b>UwU:</b> kuroo looks like hes good at these stuff<br/>
<b>kodzuken_no.1_fan:</b> hmmmmm we’ll see<br/>
<b>gk987:</b> oh wow i’m in love with these streams</tt>
</p><p>Kenma jammed his foot on the accelerator the moment the race began. He was more of a computer games person, so something like this honestly wasn’t his thing. His timing for nearly every turn was a little off and he spent most of the time recovering from crashes against the side walls. He turned to glance at Kuroo for a brief moment, finding him doing pretty well in second place while Kenma was in second too, but from the back.</p><p>Somewhere at the start of the third lap and final lap, he flipped completely and started driving in the wrong direction of the track. It wasn’t intentional at all, but he couldn’t seem to stop it and every time he tried to turn him back into the right direction, he only made things worse. Numerous race cars, Kuroo’s included, passed by him in the other direction as he helplessly tried to spin his car around, only managing to do so after another five seconds.</p><p>Maybe Kuroo chose this as the challenge knowing it was something Kenma was worse than him at. Kenma frowned slightly as he collided with the side wall yet another time. It took him about half a minute longer than Kuroo to finish the game and by the time he released the steering wheel and turned away from the machine, Kuroo was looking at him with a smug smile.</p><p>Kenma sighed, averting his eyes. He didn’t have a choice but to admit defeat --- the scores were clearly displayed on the screen of the machine. This wouldn’t have been so bad, except that there were hundreds of thousands of viewers watching the two of them. “You win,” he finally said to Kuroo, waiting to hear what he would have to do. “So what do you want from me?”</p><p>The smirk on Kuroo’s face faded almost immediately and was replaced by a serious look, one that left Kenma in mild confusion. “I’m just saying,” he started, “if you don’t want to, you don’t have to agree to this. I don’t want to force you to do anything so---”</p><p>“Just get on with it,” Kenma interrupted, though he didn’t seem upset at all. He was just playing by the rules, after all. He’d agreed to the challenge and he’d lost, so he’d pay the penalty. He wasn’t one to go back on his word. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be <i>that</i> bad. He knew Kuroo wouldn't do anything bad to him so to be honest, he wasn’t worried at all about that. “What do you want?”</p><p>“...Be my boyfriend.”</p><p>Kenma stared at him blankly for a few seconds before his eyes widened. “Hah?”</p><p>Kuroo looked away awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. “You heard me.” He didn’t look like he’d been joking, Kenma realised. Kuroo looked completely serious. Kenma could feel his face heating up. This was something <i>very</i> new to him --- being confessed to, and what’s more, during a live stream with a half a million viewers. “As I said,” Kuroo said, a little quieter than before, “you don’t have to agree if you---”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Kuroo looked up in surprise upon hearing Kenma’s answer. He looked even more shocked than Kenma had been seconds ago, as if he’d believed that there was no way Kenma would agree to such a request. “You mean you...?” His voice trailed off towards the end, his question left hanging even though his words didn’t need to be said for Kenma to understand.</p><p>Kenma tried his best to contain the wave of emotions rising within him. “You heard me.”</p><p>Almost immediately, Kuroo leaned over and enveloped Kenma in a tight hug. Even just an action like that, in complete silence, spoke more than a thousand words. He could hear Kuroo’s heart beating quickly, his own pounding in his chest as well. With his chin resting on Kuroo’s shoulder, Kenma lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kuroo’s back, letting himself relax into Kuroo’s embrace.</p><p>
  <tt><b>kodzuken_no.1_fan:</b> OMG SO CUTEEEEE<br/>
<b>lol:</b> ngl i wasn’t expecting that but congrats!<br/>
<b>c00l_d00d:</b> aye cool!<br/>
<b>i_like_cats:</b> WOAH CUTE</tt>
</p><p>It was only about a minute later that Kuroo released him from the hug and reached over to end the live stream without taking a glance at the chat. Kenma smiled silently to himself. If a month ago, he’d been told they’d somehow end up like this, Kenma would never have believed it. But now, he couldn’t see it happening any other way.</p><p>That challenge was one game he was more willing to lose.</p><p>###</p><p>kodzuken <b>playing End World (again) with my boyfriend</b> --- [LIVE]</p><p>It was three days later, after taking a short break from live streaming, that the two of them appeared online again. The moment the stream began, the chat was overwhelmed with questions that had been left unanswered during the stream at the arcade. Kuroo laughed when he saw the comments about them appearing endlessly and Kenma couldn’t help but smile too. The viewers had questions about almost everything --- from how Kenma and Kuroo knew each other, to how things were like between them now.</p><p>And this time, Kenma was more than ready to answer them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading and feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>